The snow that falls red
by DecomposingFlesh
Summary: Gaara fic. Gaara's life in a living hell hole. Snow stained red with the cries of the helpless. R&R Please, better than it sounds! Cointains violence, and other themes maybe to come.. you've been warned...teehee.
1. Fresh

Disclaimer ---- yup… there it is Oo

Yo, this is meh first story so… I'm not responsible for any of my actions, for they are not my own **twitches** also seizures those are not my fault as well but they are funny to watch. So enjoy my story, then review! Or I shall be very angry, you wont like me when I'm angry, at least my brother didn't and now I don't have a brother any more. **Evil grin**

* * *

_CH .1_

The quiet snow danced gracefully to the ground around a sleeping figure. His blood red hair was like a beaker in the vast white wonderland, winter was upon the tiny town, noticed by not only the flakes that rained down from the heavens but also by the ominous chill in the air. With each breath his lungs chilled with the scream of winter. It had been Gaara's first winter.

His light emerald eyes opened snowflakes still fresh upon his eyelashes. His whole body numb, from the snow that had incased him in its icy grasp.

He sat up looking around at the vast miles of just white and nothing more, his breath was evident on the air.

He looked around quizzically, he felt a presence, like someone near was watching him, it was an eerie feeling that disturbed him.

He got to his feet brushing off the clumps of snow that had accumulated on his clothes, shaking the red mass of hair on his head sending a flurry of snow to the ground.

The goose bumps on his arms tingled as he rubbed them.

He hadn't slept in the snow it was a mere state of unconsciousness in which he was aware of his surroundings but was not apart of the world. He often slipped into that state of bliss to escape the world but for some reason or another couldn't quite get to a sate of sleep, thus ending in the dark rings around his sleep ridden eyes.

There was a loud crunch in the snow behind him, but when he turned to see what it was, it had just been a bird flying from a tree causing snow from the branch to fall hard to the floor.

He breathed out a sigh of relief his pulse dropping once more.

Gaara guessed he was just being paranoid, and turned to the house he so dreaded.

He walked in the door taking off his snowy shoes and shaking off the last bit of snow from his body, his black long sleeve shirt and pants were soaked resulting in a very uncomfortable soggy feeling.

Stepping off the rug and onto the bare wood floor he felt an empty feeling of loneliness, as he made his way to the stairs to his small yet cozy room.

That feeling of loneliness dissipated quickly as he saw his father standing in the living room watching him, with an angry scowl on his face.

Gaara looked down noticing puddles of water leading from the door to were he was standing, quickly looking up to his father he noticed his upper lip quivering in that angry scowl of his.

Oh how Gaara wished he could slice off that quivering lip that threatened to intimidate him.

Gaara's eye twitched at his so called fathers sudden movement as he stormed over to him, he stepped back slightly feeling a dinner chair behind him, which really didn't deserve to be called a dinner chair because they never really had dinner in it.

"Shit." He mumbled quietly as his father approached him with incredible speed. He knew he couldn't run, if he ran than it'd be worse and were would he run to anyway? His room? Yeah sure like that frail door was going to hold back that man… sure.

"You little worthless son of a bitch! How dare you come into my house and track around that crap!" His face was beat red now.

Gaara braced himself as fist hit jaw with a crack.

Gaara pulled his arms up to his face as a surge of pain passed through his head.

"You little fucking wimp!" Kaze as he now called his so called father screamed at him, pulling down Gaara's weak arms, so he couldn't block the blows. Then he grabbed his drenched hair and yanked him to the floor behind him, causing the smaller boy to cry out in pain, a bit of blood dripping from his mouth.

Gaara squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the pain.

He pulled his knees up into his stomach but it was in vain, for Kaze's foot collided with his ribs, sending him rolling across coughing, the wind knocked out of him. But he would not cry he tried not to cry because it was always worse when he would cry.

His father stared down at his son's bleeding body with a look of disgust on his face. Kaze wiped his nose, and snorted at Gaara as he curled into a ball.

"Clean up that fucking mess! Then get out of my sight!" Kaze grabbed a beer from he fridge, snapping the top as he stepped over Gaara's trembling form to sit down at the couch, and flip through all the channels of crap.

Gaara used his elbow to lift himself to his knees a look of anger and despise on his face, not only for his father but also for himself.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter!

By the way I never had a brother I was just kidding, ha, I almost got you there didn't I?

Do you like?

Then **_review! _**If you didn't like it then review anyway!


	2. Pale

Disclaimer: do I look Japanese? No! I look crazy!

I have three reviews! W00t I guess… should I be happy? I tried to be but it didn't quite work. Hm, odd. Thanks to the people who cared enough to review! And yeah here's the next chapter. I should really shut up now.

* * *

CH.2

Gaara silently washed up the floor the pain in his face starting to numb and dull away.

When he was done he threw the washrag into the sink, looking over into the living room he saw his father passed out on the couch, beer in hand, and drool running down his un-shaven chin.

Gaara couldn't help the look of disgust that managed its way onto his features.

Just then the phone rang. Gaara hesitated then picked it up looking over to be sure his father hadn't woken up, then made his way up to his room.

_-Hello?-_ Gaara answered weakly.

_#Hey Gaara? It's Haku.#_

_-Yeah, hey, what's up?-_

_#Well there's a party going on at this guy named Neji's pad, want to come crash it with me?#_

_-Hn…-_

_#No parents or anything, come on!#_ the boy pleaded.

Gaara rolled his eyes. _-Ok, not like I have anything better to do.-_ he sighed.

_#Alright then I'll pick you up in 10 ok?#_

_-Sure.-_

_#Bye!#_

**CLICK**

Gaara set the phone down and stared at it for a bit, before snapping out of his trance like state.

He then realized that in no way possible was he going to go looking like he was.

Moving quickly over to his closet he looked to his wide range of black clothes that were adorned with chains.

He picked out a tight black shirt that had long dark red arm sleeves, with small chains on the sides. Then he found some baggy black pants with many more chains and pockets that were held up by a stunted black belt, and of course his black converses, which were very old, but still usable so they were okay.

He kept on his two thick wristbands that he almost never left home without, on either wrist.

Clanking his way into the bathroom were he fixed his hair and eye liner, deciding this was as good as it gets, he let out a long sigh, and headed for the front door.

He gave his unconscious father one last look before flicking him off on his way out the door.

Haku had just pulled into the drive way in his deep blue pick up truck, good timing, he hoped in.

Haku looked over to Gaara. "_He_ hit you again?"

Gaara nodded faintly.

"That bastard! I mean one of these days!" Haku pulled out of the driveway, his tires screeching as he peeled out.

Haku mumbled under his breath for a while, as Gaara stared out the window.

"It's no biggy, any way… who's this Neji?" Gaara looked to his friend who was currently dressed in a black short sleeve shirt and a collar that read _' not your bitch.'_ Through his white knuckles that gripped the steering wheel he saw black nail polish, which was chipping a bit. And of course he was wearing almost skintight black leather hip hugger pants that showed off a bit of his belly button.

"I dunno some rich kid from school, last name Hyuuga." The anger in his voice subsiding, Gaara and Haku had been friends for a very long time almost since they were kids, and Haku always looked after Gaara like he needed to be protected. Haku saw Gaara like a brother and nothing more, as does Gaara.

"Hn."

"I hope I got the right place." Haku pulled into a long twisty driveway that was like an obstacle course to get through.

They parked between a couple of cars, noting the drive way was full of them; it looked about the right place.

They got out and walked up to the door past some of the smokers getting high outside. Haku politely rang the doorbell.

The door swung open. "Haku!" a girl with brown hair that was tied in two buns on her head jumped out at him.

"Tenten!" He returned her hug.

"Hey Gaara love the digs, come on in the parties just starting!" she pulled them both in by there arms.

Immediately they felt at home, swarms of people crowded the mansion music flowing all around; all their problems seemed to fade away.

Tenten pulled them through the mass of people into the kitchen were all the stoners and 'tough' kids were.

"Oh don't drink the punch! Its already been spiked!" Tenten didn't have to yell as loud now seeing as the stoners were a friendly quiet lot who loved to giggle, and didn't create as much ruckus.

"Oh ok!" Haku nodded.

Just then a kid walked in with no pupils and long black hair like a raven.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten waved to him as he walked over.

Neji looked Haku and Gaara over.

"I'm Haku, and this is Gaara." Haku pointed to the redhead next to him. "Nice party you have."

"Hey, watch out for the punch it's been-" Neji was cut off

"Yeah we know. Spiked." Gaara and Haku said in synch.

"Oh."

They stood there for a moment in a sort of uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Gaara how's about you and me dance?" Haku looked to the smaller boy who nodded, as he glanced to Neji.

"Yeah Neji! Lets go to!" Tenten announced.

"Alright." Neji said returning Gaara's glance.

Tenten and Neji followed haku and Gaara closely as they crammed there way into the dance area.

Suddenly Gaara felt as though a weight had been lifted, he always loved to dance at parties like this because he could let himself free and no one would give a damn, he felt less shy and more daring.

Gaara began to dance with Haku, they were both very close to each other and moved like they didn't care what others thought, just having fun.

Neji who was dancing with Tenten, was now completely staring over at Gaara as he danced. He found Gaara to be very sexy although he wouldn't admit it; he wanted to know more about this boy who had in such sort time etched his way into his head.

* * *

Wow that totally changed the story, so much happened in this chapter, but then again almost nothing happened at all.

Things will improve as the story line progresses, so **review!**


End file.
